a friendly discovery rated m
by sasnaru1
Summary: kickxgunther yaoi rated m for sexual content
1. all in a days work

**this is a KickxGunther yaoi fanfiction rated m for sexual content**

**yaoi meaning boyxboy you have been warned**

kick:its been a hard days work but its finally over the biggest ramp in mellow broOK that will be leading the road into my awesomest stunt ever

Gunther:i don't know about this kick it loOKs really dangerous

kick:come on Gunther this stunt will make big and i mean big the biggest thing in the world

Gunther:fine kick then lets get started ill get the giant bottle of cheetah chug and start taping it to you

as Gunther is taping the bottle to kick kick starts thinking what he would have done if Gunther had never helped hI'm out with any thing he would still be that small boy who would like to get into danger and had very little friends and he knew that every tI'me he was around Gunther he felt different almost warm inside and as he is thinking and Gunther says

kick are you alright you seem like your out of it

kick:nah I'm just thinking so are we all set

Gunther:yeah the soda is all shoOK up and ready to go

kick;alright lets get started

kick gets into position and blasts the bottle cap off and blasts down the ramp and as this happens Gunther gets snagged in the tape and is blasted down and up the ramp into the air with kick all the weight unbalancing them and they go tumbling into a cave and all the commotion causes the cave entrance to collapse and close off with them stuck in the cave causing rocks to hit their heads and blacking them out

Gunther is the first to wake up

Gunther; ugh kick..kick were are you?

he finds kick in a corner with his jumpsuit torn and his helmet off Gunther has never seen kick with his helmet off he never knew that he had brown hair Gunther came close to kick and nestled hI'm in his lap

Gunther; so this is what you loOK like with out your helmet [said Gunther while strOKing kicks hair]

after that he saw that he had a long tear in his jumpsuit from his collar down to his knee and he saw that he still wears those red tighty whiteys which had a small bulge and kick started wake up

kick;huh what Gunther where are we

Gunther were stuck in the caves the opening collapseed and we cant leave

kick;well then we should just wait here until someone finds us

as they wit for help kick notices that his jumpsuit is torn and he takes it off and goes back to waiting after a while he starts thinking about the feelings he felt before and starts to get a small erection Gunther notices this

Gunther;hey kick are you OK your face is red again

kick; huh oh i was just...well Gunther i never told any one about this but i would never have been able to do all those amazing stunts without you... because without you i would still be that small annoying boy who like to get into danger and into everyone's nerves

Gunther;oh come on kick i never thought of you as annoying... i always thought you were a brave cute boy who likes to do stunts

kick; you think I'm cute [kicks starts to get redder and his erection get bigger and Gunther notices the bulge that is getting bigger]

Gunther comes closer and pulls out the small erections and starts to strOKe it

kick;Gunther what are you doing [starting to breathe heaver]

Gunther; some thing that i have been wanting to do for a long long time for as far as i can recall i have always felt something when I'm near you

kick;funny thing Gunther i have always felt the same way...ngh that feels so good

Gunther; if you like this then you'll love this [Gunther starts sucking on his three and half inch penis and kick starts grunting]

Gunther starts to suck harder and kick begins to breathe harder and harder until he comes all over Gunthers face

kick;Gunther i love you

Gunther; i love you too kick

kick;hey Gunther do you think that i could go inside you

Gunther;well OK

Gunther takes off his clothes showing his round body and supple nipple almost like a woman and his penis almost the same size as kicks but thicker and lays on his clothes on the floor then kick removes his red underwear and gets into position and places his penis insine Gunther anus

Gunther; ow kick go slow or it will hurt more

kick;OK Gunther

as kick begins to thrust they both begin to moan

while kick slowly thrust he begins to feel like he has known Gunther for years and starts to suck on Gunthers nipples and kissing hI'm with force and love he has felt for Gunther

kick; ngh Gunther i ...think I'm gonna ..cum

Gunther; its ngh..OK cum inside me

kick releases his cum in side Gunther and that causes both kick and Gunther to go into an orgasm with several more cumming they finally finish up and fall asleep they wake up and get dressed and after a few houres they get rescued and after


	2. a little fun

this is a KickxGunther yaoi fanfiction

yaoi meaning boyxboy you have been warned

g= gunther k = kick

it has been almost two weeks since the ramp incident causing kick and gunther to get stuck in a cave and having them find out that there was a spark between them ever since that day they have been getting closer and closer together kick has been spending more time with gunther and vice a versa not that any one has noticed they have ocasionally getting together in places that they could be alone like a special crevice near widow makers peak and this is where our story continues

we find kick and gunther kissing passionatly each shyly touching each other tounge in the kiss

k; wow gunther who knew that the crazy mishap with the ramp would cause us to find true love huh

g;yeah kick avery thing that we could have asked for us sneaking away at night and day to 'sneak' into each other

k;yeah but we still have to be careful because one small slip could cause some one to find out

g; yeah i know remember the other night when your mom almost caught us togerther when i slept over

k; mmhm but after she went to sleep we didnt get much sleep if you know what i mean

after that little conversation and a quickie they left to kicks house to spend the rest of the day that day kicks family left to take brianna to a pageant but unbeknownst to kick and gunther brad had stayed because he didnt feel like going

b[brad]; huh i guess i should go check on the pipsqueak and see what hes doing and maybe try to ruin his day in the process

brad stops at the door and listens in to kick and gunthers conversation

g; so uh kick you wanna have some fun since every one else is gone

k; ok lets have some fun

kick slowly begins to remove his helmet and jumpsuit and finally his underwear gunther leans in and slowly begins to suck on kicks nipples sending a surge of sexual electricity through his body

brad is still looking through the door and seeing this is starting to turn him on

kick slowly trake gunthers clothes of firs hi shirt then his shorts and finally his blue underwear

brads boner is standing on end and very visible even though he is wearing his brown khakis, he has had enough and burst through the door and inocently saying in his rough tone

b; WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE

gunther and kick notice his obviusly noticeable boner and says

g+k together;oh i think you know what were doing in here

and they point to brads boner they both get closer to brad and say

k+g; if you enjoyed just watching us youll enjoy being part of it

they over power brad and lay him on the bed kick takes brads pants off and gunther starts to suck brad off

b; w-wwwhat are you doing

k;were just showing you that can have more fun by joining in instead of just watching

kick goes and takes brads shirt off adn he starts sucking and squeezing brads nipples and brad goes off on an orgasm cumming all over gunthers face

b;ahh i i never felt like that before

k; well i can make you feel even better

kick get on brad slowly lowering himself on to brad penis amzingly still hard after that massive orgasm he starts to slowly go up and down on brads penis and brad starts to moan softly at first and louder later on

finnally brad comes like he never came before cum squirting in kicks anus and alot of it shooting out of kick and hitting gunther a bit away then they sleep abit later kicks family comes home and they rucsh to get ready kick mom asks what did you guys do and they all replied

aww nothing we just had a little fun ;) 


End file.
